Nablo
Nablo and Captinkraken were pirates who sailed the Viridian Ocean. Captinkraken was an officer in the crew monsterhunters. Both of these pirates have been deleted. Bio Long before Nablo, there was a greenie named Pabers who was very confused while in his early days, all he really knew was how to Swordfight, walk, and talk. He had not yet done a pillage. Then at one point, he joined the crew Leeroy's Laggers. Although now he was in a crew, he still did not know how to get into a ship. The next day would change his life forever. While he was at his little shack, a pirate named Samuel entered the house asking if he would like to help him earn a bigger house for the both of them. Pabers agreed with Samuel's offer. While Samuel went out looking for a good house, Pabers went on the lookout for people who could help them on their funds. He thought it would make more sense if he asked people in shacks. Nobody answered the doors but one pirate: Dannay. Dannay was the captain of a crew by the name of The Undead Monkeys. Pabers and Dannay talked over the situation, and then Pabers ended up with a good deal. He told Samuel the news, who had now become excited. Now Dannay captain of a fairly nice crew, would help them on their funds. Weeks after, Pabers admired Dannay's way of handling a pillage. After watching Dannay pillage as a captain something came up in his head. Pabers called Dannay, announcing that now he wanted to become a captain, Dannay told him that for stats like Pabers' that was a giant step. Pabers worked hard day and night until he could become a captain. But sadly on one faithful day, Dannay didn't log on, this of course was no huge problem but after, became an issue when he didn't come back for weeks and weeks. Pabers became worried and deleted Pabers without saying bye to any of his heartys. He never saw Samuel again. The boy who was once Pabers, still had Puzzle Pirates on his desktop and after months of not playing it, decided to give it another try. His new pirate was now Longpabsilvr, who didn't last long since a few weeks later was hacked and deleted. This time his new pirate would be something that actually worked with his one dream: becoming a captain. He chose Captinkraken. After pillaging alot he finally met up with his old captain Dannay. They re-made The Undead Mokeys and got a whole new set of pirates. Dannay and Jackthemonke, the hearty of Longpabsilvr, were the only recovered hearties. Everyone else was lost. Captinkraken later met Groker, who shared the same passion as him, of ruling a respected crew. After a while, he stopped using Puzzle Pirates, & became idle so long, that they deleted his account. About a year later he came back & chose the name Nablo. He lived by himself in Bengalow, on . Category:Deleted pirates